Utility vehicles (UTVs) are becoming increasingly popular for use in various settings. Generally, a UTV comprises a body, a cab area where the driver is seated, and a roll cage that surrounds the cab area. One of the problems with conventional UTVs is that they do not protect the driver and passengers from debris, such as bugs, rocks, branches, dust, dirt, etc.
Cab enclosures and lightweight transparent windshields have been developed that can be attached to a roll cage to protect the driver and passengers. These devices are typically comprised of a transparent plastic material that is non-permeable. However, these transparent devices reduce the passage of air into the cab area. Reduced airflow into the cab area, dust and debris is more prone to collect within the cab area. In addition, during warm and hot weather conditions, reduced airflow into the cab area can be uncomfortable for the driver and passengers.
While UTVs are suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing protection from debris to a driver while allowing airflow into the cab area. Conventional UTVs do not provide adequate protection for drivers and passengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,999 (Schneller) discloses a flexible windscreen for attaching to a front portion of a roll cage of a utility vehicle. However, a disadvantage of this windscreen is that it requires separate additional components, namely, a plurality of separate brackets to be mounted to the roll cage of the vehicle. Further, the windscreen is mounted to the brackets using separate additional fasteners, such as bolts and nuts. Hence, the Schneller patent necessitates additional components and tools for mounting the windscreen and does not provide a quick and simple way to remove and re-attach the windscreen.
In view of the above problems, the present invention overcomes the shortfalls of the prior art by providing a screen that is easily mountable to a front portion of a UTV, securely mountable to the UTV, easily removable and re-attachable, more durable from breakage, cost effective to manufacture, simple in design, and can be easily folded and stored when not in use.